Trial By Fire
by Natsumiya Teirin
Summary: They hailed her as a hero for driving out darkness as an infant, but fragments still linger. Lady Regalia is returned, and she WILL stake her claim on the Light. A Harry Potter AU, but with some twists. Expect both yuri and yaoi.


_OooOooOooOooO_

 _ **The one to end her reign of darkness approaches**_

 _ **Born as the eighth matches the day**_

 _ **Light bearing in soul and in name**_

 _ **Which Darkness craves and will forever seek**_

 _ **And Darkness will consume Light**_

 _ **And forevermore cease**_

 _OooOooOooOooO_

 **Chapter One:**

 **Dreams of Fire**

With but a small popping sound, a blonde woman appeared before a small house, a bundle clutched protectively in her arms.

Her shadow slowly lengthened and grew before separating from her and taking on the form of a broad-shouldered man.

"Zagato." The woman's tone was soft, but unsurprised.

The man nodded.

"Headmistress Eneraude. Are you really sure this is the best place for her?"

Emeraude nodded somberly.

"Yes. I long to raise her myself, but I know I cannot. She must be hidden from Cephiro, for her own safety. These people have no knowledge of magic, but their shared blood will keep her safe. I am certain of this."

Zagato nodded, his face grave.

"Then I shall trust your judgement."

Emeraude gazed down at the child in her arms, sleeping soundly. She'd left the scar as it was- no telling how light magic would react against such a powerful and dark curse mark, and it could be covered easily enough- but even if she _had_ healed it, it wouldn't change anything. The people of Cephiro would recognize their savior no matter what. Only two people had rubies for eyes and cotton candy for hair, and one of them was dead while the other was in her arms.

Emeraude could only hope for the best now.

"Oh, young Hikaru…the journey before you will be long and arduous…and you will want to give up hope for it, but I trust you will remain strong and brave, even in Her return. This, I pray for, and so it shall surely be…poor, young Hikaru…"

The child would likely not remember those words, but that didn't matter.

The protective blood wards were already in place.

Emeraude placed baby Hikaru in a whicker basket covered with heating charms and a few protective charms, and then placed it on the doorstep of the small house. Zagato knocked on the door, and both he and Emeraude vanished before said door opened.

Wise brown eyes peered down at the basket, at the pink-haired baby girl sleeping in it, and strong arms picked it up.

Masaru plucked a note from the basket Satoru held, and instructed Kakeru to read it while he set up a temporary bed for the baby.

Kakeru tore the envelope open and read the letter aloud.

 _Shidou Satoru, Masaru, and Kakeru,_

 _This is Hikaru, born August eighth to your aunt Shidou Hikari._

 _Due to the unfortunate death of her parents, we trust you to look after her._

 _Treat her kindly, and give her the best of your world._

 _There is no need to fear her magic._

 _-Emeraude Pilar, Headmistress of Cephiro Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Satoru hummed and instructed Kakeru to grab some of his old clothes from the storage closet.

None of them were really surprised to know that Hikaru had magic. They'd known from their father that aunt Hikari was magical, and even though he and their mother- a squib-weren't fond of it, the three brothers had been readily acceptant of magic. Even being denied entrance to Cephiro-albeit in the most polite way possible- hadn't changed that.

Kakeru came back with the clothes and he and Masaru helped dress Hikaru and put her to bed.

 _OooOooOooOooO_

" _No! Not my baby! Please- spare my daughter!"_

" _Get out of my way!"_

" _Are you really so heartless as to kill a child!? I will not!"_

" _Step aside! This is my final warning!"_

" _I will not!"_

" _ **Ruby Lightning!**_ _"_

 _A scream._

 _Cold laughter._

 _Red eyes, dark and forbidding._

" _If I can't have your light, then no one else can!"_

 _What did that mean?_

" _ **Ruby Lightning!**_ _"_

 _It hurt-_

Hikaru woke up with a start, magenta hair flying around her.

For as long as she could remember, that dream had haunted her, but she could never remember much of it.

Before now, she couldn't even make out dialogue- there was just silence and darkness and then the color _red_.

It seemed like an omen, that she could suddenly make out so much of it.

"Hikaru-chan! Are you up yet?"

Kakeru's voice drew her back to reality.

"Hai!"

She scrambled up and slid open the door, not at all surprised to see her older brother standing there.

"Satoru-nii and Masaru-nii have something planned for today. I don't know what it is though."

"Alright. I'll just get dressed real quick."

"Mm. We'll be in the kitchen-hopefully eating breakfast."

Hikaru giggled and shut the door before turning to her dresser.

What would she wear today?

 _OooOooOooOooO_

Masaru and Satoru stared at the unopened letter at the center of the table. It'd arrived right after Satoru sent Kakeru to wake up Hikaru.

"….Should we let her go?"

"There's no reason why we shouldn't."

"I guess not, but, Satoru-nii, haven't we done good raising her? Why should she have to go back after all this time?"

"It's what her mother would've wanted."

There was a tense silence.

Kakeru walked in, feigning ignorance to it.

"Hikaru-chan's up," he said, grabbing an apple from the basket on the counter.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to the letter. He didn't recognize the golden ink quite as well as Satoru and Masaru did.

"Cephiro- they want _our_ Hikaru to attend!" exclaimed Masaru, just a bit angry.

Kakeru raised a brow and took a bite from his apple.

"Neat. That's where auntie went too, right?"

Satoru nodded.

"Yes. And Hikaru will attend, as well."

Kakeru grinned and Masaru reluctantly sighed.

"Yay! Our little sister's gonna be a witch!"

"Hm?" Hikaru asked as she entered the room. She was dressed in a simple white dress with long, flowing sleeves and white sandals.

"What are you talking about, Kakeru-nii?"

He eagerly pushed the letter into her confused hands.

"This! C'mon and open it!"

Curious, Hikaru opened the envelope and read the letter aloud for her anticipating brothers.

 _Shidou Hikaru-san,_

 _We would like to invite you to attend school at Cephiro Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Please find enclosed a list of required clothes and materials, as well as a boarding pass for Fyula (Tokyo Tower, 32_ _nd_ _floor). Fyula departs at noon on September 1_ _st_ _._

 _Please submit your response by August 31_ _st_ _, along with any questions you may have._

 _-Deputy Headmaster,_

 _Zagato Soll_


End file.
